The Priorities of Love
by Hermione27
Summary: Sappy but okay-thanx 4 the title!!


Good but sappy. H/H cuz thatz the only kind I do, pleez R/R. Dont tell me 2 write G/H, H/R, or H/D stories cuz they make me sick. Hermione and Harry for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
It's not that I can't live without you  
  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
  
Every night I dream about you  
  
Ever since the day you said goodbye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It really isn't that I can't live without you... It's just that I don't even want to try. Every single night, I dream about you. Ever since that day that you packed your bags up and just left me there, wishing that I hadn't done whatever it was that made you so mad. Please come back to me. I'm still here, in this same old house, the same as ever, only lonelier. Christmas is in two days. In two days, I will have spent a year without you in my life. I need you now.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Yeah, right. I could never send something like that to Hermione. I crumpled it up and threw it across the room, where it joined all of the other letters that I had to throw away. Although the letter wouldn't ever be mailed, that was exactly how I felt. I need her here. A year is way too long to be away from someone who was your best friend, your girlfriend, and your fiancee all at once. I don't even know what I did last year, when I was eighteen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
It was really normal, I just came home from the quidditch field where I had been practicing with all of the other players. I'm the captain of England's quidditch team. It's been twenty-seven games now, and we've won all of them. Lately, though, I nearly keep missing the snitch because I keep on wondering how different my life would be if Hermione was there in the stands cheering for me.  
  
When I came home, Hermione was crying. She wasn't really sad-crying, but more like mad-crying. I could tell she was really angry. When I asked what was wrong, she said that I was being ignorant, not even knowing what I did wrong. She started packing all of her stuff up and disapparated the second she was done. The last thing I ever heard her say was goodbye.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Well, I still don't know what I did. In our first year until our fourth year, I liked her, but I never even said anything. In the fifth year, I couldn't keep quiet anymore, so I told her. From then until our seventh year, we kept dating. On the night of our graduation, we got engaged. That was the best night of my life. But I'm still looking for a better night, and that could happen if we got back together at last.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
If I wasn't such a fool,  
  
Right now I'd be holding you.  
  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
Baby if I only knew  
  
The words to say, the road to take  
  
To find a way back to your heart.  
  
What can I do, to get to you.  
  
And find a way back to your heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I wish she was here right now. We would just be hanging out, not really doing anything. But no, now I'm trying to fing the words to say, the road to take, to write in my letter. I need something that can earn back that place that I had in her heart. It's three-thirty in the morning, I'm really tired, and I have a quidditch game tomorrow, a Saturday, but I don't care. I won't go to sleep until I know that a letter is getting to Hermione, wherever she even is. I heard that she's vice-headmistress at Hogwarts. I always knew that she would be a teacher. I always hoped I'd be with her when she was. I need some way to get to her, and make her love me again and forgive me for whatever I did.  
  
I hardly noticed that I was even writing. But now I have the perfect letter. I'll wake up Hedwig now and send this with her. And I can finally get to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Another quidditch match won. Now were 28-0. Thanks to me. Just like I didn't notice I was writing, I didn't notice that I was flying or catching the snitch. Now I'm talking to Viktor Krum, whose you-know-what I just kicked.  
  
"So vere's Hermione? Are you two still..." That accent of his always annoyed me.  
  
"I don't really know, except for that she's at Hogwarts somewhere. Er, probably, at least." I really want to get out of here.  
  
"And vot about Ron?" Oh,my gosh. I was hoping that no one would ever say Ron's name again. Ron and I got in a huge fight right after graduation. It was about Hermione. We were in my house, and I kind of threw a broomstick at Ron's head. I'm still glad that he had a goose egg on his forehead, even though it wore off after only, like, five minutes.  
  
"Don't know, and don't care," I answered truthfully. At least, I knew that he wasn't hitting on Hermione. That I would have heard about. And if I heard about it, Ron would have had more than just a huge bump on his head. I probably would have thrown a brick at him. After all, I did kill Voldemort. I could do just about anything. Except for come back to Hermione. It's amazing that a guy that can finish off the most powerful wizard of all time still gets all sad when he thinks about his old girlfriend.  
  
"Ah. I see. Vell, I had better get going. You played very vell." He finally left. I was relieved.  
  
I wanted to get back home to see if Hedwig had a letter for me. When I returned, she wasn't even back yet. But even before she flew in through my open window, I could tell that she wasn't carrying anything. At least Hermione had read my letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I don't know how it got so crazy  
  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
  
Because your love is so amazing  
  
Baby, you're the best thing in my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I would feel better if she would tell me what I did. Even if she didn't come back, it would have been that much easier is she would just let me know. But we're finally on break now. No more quidditch games until next year. That's not good, though. More time for me to sit around and feel mad at myself for not knowing what I did. Why didn't I know how lucky I was, to have her there? Why wasn't I more careful?  
  
Tomorrow's Christmas. I'll go to church. I doubt I'll get any presents, but maybe I'll do something cool for myself. Get the Millenium Firebolt broom or something like that. I'll be really bored all day, but whatever. I don't care anymore. She was the best thing that could ever happen to a dude like me. All I have left now is quidditch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Let me prove my love is real  
  
And made you feel the way I feel  
  
I promise I would give the world  
  
If only you would tell me girl  
  
The words to say, the road to take  
  
To find a way back to your heart  
  
What can I do, to get to you  
  
And find a way back to your heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I would give up anything and everything for her. I would quit quidditch if she asked me to. I would do anything. Maybe it's just fate, the way things happened. Maybe we weren't meant for each other. Maybe getting together was a bad idea after all. I'll probably find her someday somewhere, just walking along in Hogsmeade and we'll bump into each other, turn around and see who the other person is, and run away. It's not what I want, but it's the only kind of luck I have. Bad luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Give me one more chance to give my love to you  
  
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, so tell me  
  
The words to say, the road to take  
  
To find a way back to your heart  
  
What can I do to get to you  
  
And find a way back  
  
To your heart. I'd turn back time to make you mine,  
  
And find a way back to your heart.  
  
I beg and plead, fall to my knees to  
  
Find a way back to your heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
If I could only have one more chance... It's Christmas. I'm getting all dressed up to go to church. But I'm only thinking about what I would do if I could just have another chance. I'm sure that Hermione couldn't ever find a guy that likes her the way I do, so she should just come back. I wish that I could turn back time. Too bad, because only Red Caps can do that because they want to see the battle that cursed the place in which they live over and over again. And I'm not going to find a Red Cap. There's no way, I could get killed.  
  
Well, I'll apparate now. I'm all dressed. I really need some cheering up, though. All right, here I go. The church is really crowded today. I sit in the same pew that I always sit in, and pray before the church service begins. I pray that Hermione will come back to me, tell me what I did, make everything right again. I pray for the strength to carry on while I'm waiting. And finally, since I was being really selfish, I pray that my quidditch team will win the Quidditch World Cup. Now I'm done.  
  
This pew is completely full, except for one space. There's still a spot next to me big enough for someone to sit. They're about to close the doors. Now someone's coming to sit here, in this last spot. Although I kept my head down, I could see this person. She was about my age. This girl was really pretty. I could hardly see her face, because she kept her head down too, but I could still tell that she was flat-out beautiful. Would I start loving this new person? Would she help me get over Hermione? Did I really want to get over Hermione?  
  
Hermione wasn't really one to dress up that much, but she was well- known for looking beautiful when she did. The person next to me is wearing something that Hermione would have loved, a pink spaghetti-strap minidress with a silky, light wrap over her shoulders. In fact, I remembered getting Hermione something like that once. It was blue and sleeveless, but those were the only differences. She looked so pretty when she wore that.  
  
The priest has already started talking, but the girl's still got her head down. Her wavy brown hair is covering her face. I can tell that she's not crying, but she's smiling instead. A kind of sad smile, almost as if this reminds her of her past or something. We all stand up. "Our Father, who art in Heaven..."  
  
She finally moved aside her hair. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Perfect brown eyes, perfect teeth, just everything about her is perfect. She kind of looks like Hermione, apart from the hair...  
  
We sit back down, stand up, sit down, over and over. The sermon is really long. Then it's over, and we stand up to leave. But before I go, I look at the girl beside me.  
  
"What's your name?" I ask tentatively. She turns to face me, and she REALLY looks like Hermione.  
  
She gasped. I think that she was surprised that it was me or something. She must have already figured out who I am. That was quick.  
  
"Shelly-um, Shelly Allbright." She smiled at me. Okay, that is definitely Hermione's smile. Either it's Hermione or Hermione's long-lost twin, and they were separated at birth so that Hermione could be good and this twin could be evil. So basically, this is Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I used to know someone who looked just like you. Her middle name was Michelle, and she knew someone named Andrea Allbright. Her name was Hermione Granger. I'll never forget that girl."  
  
Hermione's looking uncomfortably at her shoes again. Looking up at me again, uncertainly...  
  
"You won't?"  
  
"I couldn't if I tried." We're smiling now. "The thing is, this girl never told me what I did wrong, and she just-left. I still don't know what happened. I wish I did."  
  
"She probably thought that you were selling your soul to quidditch and forgetting her." She sounded so sad.  
  
"Right now, I'd do anything for her. I'd quit quidditch if she told me to. And I'm so glad that I finally know what I did."  
  
"You don't need to quit. Just get a little less obsessed. Then I'm sure that she'll be happy." "You're sure?" I sound so dumb. "Positive. She already is happy." We kissed.  
  
And now I've finally found...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The words to say  
  
The road to take  
  
To find a way back to your heart  
  
What can I do to get to you  
  
And find a way back to your heart.  
  
Back to your heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


End file.
